Throughout this disclosure, the term “cyber” shall generally be understood to refer to utilizing non-biological processing of programming. Further definition involving the use of the term follows below.
There currently exists a need in the art to achieve a much higher level of cyber security than can be provided by existing cyber security measures. I have identified two primary underlying reasons why prior art cyber security measures do not meet present needs. These are:
(1) the prior art's inability to accurately grant and deny any specific person access to cyber resources of any kind; and
(2) the prior art's inability to accurately hold any one person directly and personally accountable for his or her own cyber activities and cyber resources.
I have also found that both of the above are due to prior art's inability to accurately identify even one single person when he or she is utilizing cyber resources.
When I combine the previous findings, I further find:                1. it is not possible to accurately deny others access to your cyber resources if your own cyber resources cannot accurately determine that you and you alone are yourself; and        2. if cyber resources cannot accurately identify who you are, then it is not possible for others to accurately hold you directly accountable for your own cyber activities and cyber resources.        
Thus, I find utilization of accurate cyber identification determinations of a person to be an important step in a process for providing not only reasonable levels of cyber security, but also the highest levels of cyber security, cyber safety, and cyber privacy that can be attained.
Additionally, we live in a technologically interconnected world where the vast spectrum of available cyber resources is ever widening. Over time, our technologically interconnected world is destined to provide every possible cyber resource that humanity could ever want or need. Included in those cyber resources will be a full spectrum cyber identification determination process that provides not only the presently needed 100% accurate cyber identification determinations of a person, but also every other cyber identification determination our world could ever want or need. A further discussion of this universal concept is disclosed in my co-pending Patent Application PCT/US2011/056931, entitled “Single-Point-of-Access Cyber System”, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
With this understanding, I find there is a present need for a cyber identification determination process that:
provides identification determinations of a known person and an unidentified person being the same person at any attainable level of accuracy, including 100% accuracy;
utilizes any number of observed, unique biological characteristics of a known person and/or an unidentified person for making identification determinations;
performs observations of a person who is not consciously engaged in the identification determination process;
provides single, intermittent, and constant identification determinations of a person;
performs observations where the unidentified person repeats a portion of a randomly selected, previously recorded observation of the known person;
utilizes any available observation of a subject of an observation for making identification determinations;
provides and utilizes an all-inclusive, standard set of designations for accurately and consistently representing any aspect of the process;
provides absolute security and privacy for all information and resources that are utilized for providing cyber identification determinations;
utilizes any useful criteria for observing, recognizing, matching, comparing, determining, reporting, or, any other aspect of the identification determination process;
utilizes observations made by others for providing identification determinations;
utilizes useful information of any type, from any source for providing identification determinations;
utilizes more than one recognized characteristic for determining;
utilizes comparisons of more than one matching characteristic to achieve a predetermined attainable identification determination; and
predetermined attainable identification determination; and,
is a single system that is scalable in size and utilized resources; these utilized resources may be configured to provide for any needs in a range from needs for a self-contained process for utilization with the smallest of identification determination needs, to needs for a self-contained process that provides a full spectrum of identification determination resources that are utilized to provide a full spectrum of identification determination needs.
I find that a technologically interconnected world that is capable of providing every possible cyber resource humanity could ever want or need can only be built upon the foundation of a secure and safe cyber environment.
I also find that utilization of accurate cyber identification determinations of a person is an indispensable step in providing a secure and safe cyber environment.